


【俠雷】謹以此悼念俠客之死

by shal303



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shal303/pseuds/shal303
Summary: 沒有與主角群相識的雷歐力，和俠客相識相惜的故事。
Relationships: Shalnark/Leorio Paladiknight
Kudos: 9





	【俠雷】謹以此悼念俠客之死

俠客早已忘記他是如何與雷歐力相識的，他們好像已經認識彼此超過了很長的時間。

但俠客卻依然清楚地記得雷歐力對他說的第一句話。

那名高挑的男人透過小圓墨鏡著了魔般地注視著他，「真美，你的眼睛絲毫不輸給窟盧塔族的火紅眼呢。」下一秒，讚美的言詞脫口而出，然而雷歐力絲毫沒意識到自己說了什麼可怕的話。

還是算了吧，俠客可不想被那些瘋了魔的寶物獵人活生生挖出雙眼，雖然這是他前陣子才幹過的好事。沒來由地，俠客想給這口無遮攔的男人一點難堪，於是他回：「窟盧塔語的眼睛很美等同於我愛你，我能把它理解為是你在對我傾訴愛意嗎？」

「蛤？還有這種說法？」

「當然是騙你的。」俠客露齒一笑，欣賞男人面頰上瞬間染上的潮紅色。

俠客突然有股錯覺，那抹紅潮似乎比眾人爭相追求的火紅眼還要迷人，還要引他注意。

＊

當俠客取得獵人執照時，第一個告知的就是雷歐力。

而雷歐力的目標依然是醫師，只不過，他目前成了俠客的專屬醫生。

雷歐力無奈地帶著滿身傷痕歸來的俠客，「你別總是給我找麻煩啊……」手邊卻包紮得俐落，大手一揮，重重落在俠客帶傷的背上，疼得俠客齜牙裂嘴，差點沒叫出聲。

「溫柔點嘛醫生！」

「不珍惜自己的人沒有要求別人溫柔的資格！」  


習慣使人上癮。俠客萬分同意這句話。

等到俠客意識到時，他已經一頭栽進了名為雷歐力的毒品。

戒除不能。

＊

儘管他們常常一別就是數月，雷歐力總會在他們相遇的老地方等待俠客歸來。

俠客也習慣在旅團的任務告一段落後，回到他和雷歐力的家。

接著就是無止境的做愛，直到俠客的下一個任務到來。

「我說，你還是別太勉強了，對方可是嵌合蟻欸。」

在俠客與旅團前往流星街肅清霸佔故鄉的嵌合蟻之前，雷歐力特意起了大早來為俠客送行。

「才不會勉強呢。」因為充足睡眠而神清氣爽的俠客一手叉腰，自信滿滿地向雷歐力展示他的天線，「我可還握有王牌在手。」

「反正最後又會遍體鱗傷回來找我了吧？」明明就是頭腦派，別總是勉強自己戰鬥呀。雖沒明說，早已深悉雷歐力彆扭個性的俠客仍讀出了隱藏在諷刺之下，不肯明說的擔憂。

「才不會呢，絕對會完好無缺回來找你唷！」俠客信誓旦旦地笑了。

俠客沒有違背他的諾言，他好手好腳地回來了，但是也帶回了滿身酸痛。

一手抓著東方醫學書籍、一邊在俠客的背上插著針，雷歐力的嘮叨也從未停過，「要你完好無缺可不包含大量的痠痛啊！」

但是算了，人沒事就好。

「雷歐力，你真的不加入旅團嗎？」趴在床上，俠客隨口開了個話題。

「我才不要咧，我是救人的醫生，加入你們豈不是有違我的道義。」面對俠客的這個問題，雷歐力不知道拒絕了多少次，「再說，我當你一個人的醫生就夠了不是嗎。」

聽到專屬醫生這個詞時俠客明顯被取悅了，他微笑著朝醫生勾了勾手指，後者疑惑地彎下身，呆傻的臉孔湊到他眼前，「幹嘛？」然後俠客以迅雷不及掩耳的速度在雷歐力臉上偷了一口。

「就是這樣我才喜歡你。」

「笨、笨蛋！專心趴好啦！」

＊  


雷歐力怎麼也想不透，俠客明明說了只是去協助庫洛洛與西索一戰，怎麼就此杳無音訊？

過去就算任務再怎麼繁忙急迫，俠客總會撥出時間傳送簡訊向他報平安。

雷歐力又苦等了數月，最後等來的是蜘蛛團長捎來的訊息，隨信附上的，還有俠客常用的那隻手機。

像是被人剪斷線的木偶，雷歐力碰地一聲跪倒在地，膝蓋撞擊地面的痛感讓他意識到了這不是夢而是現實，他想試著站起，發軟的腳無法卻撐起他的身子，他又試了幾次依然未果，最後他頹然地垂下腦袋，迷茫的雙眼瞪視信中的內容，直到液體染濕了信紙，雷歐力才發現自己哭了。

雷歐力什麼話也說不出，曾經佈滿對未來願景與想像的雙眼如今只剩一片空洞，茫然地凝視俠客的手機，直到看不下去的鄰居婆婆走過來提醒他天黑了，要他快些進屋別受涼，他才搖搖晃晃地支起身。

摯友的死，促成了雷歐力成為醫生的決心。

然而當雷歐力真正成為醫生後，他卻無法拯救他的摯愛，甚至連最後一面也見不到。

「路還是得走下去……對吧？」

他撐起一抹苦澀的笑。

  
＊

庫洛洛寄來的那封信，隱諱地提到了兇手的名字。

醫生脫去了象徵沉重責任的白色外袍，拾起了鋒利的手術刀。

要知道，手術刀能割開的，可不是只有腹部而已。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 寫了好久...  
> 終於寫完了...


End file.
